1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deep depth underwater simulator means for determining the dual effects of nuclear type underwater explosion shockwaves and hydrostatic pressures on a test vessel while simulating hydrostatically, that the test vessel is located at deep depths.
The conventional method and system for determining the dual effects of underwater explosion shockwaves and hydrostatic pressures on a test vessel is to actually submerge the instrumented model and explosive charge from a support vessel to the desired depth and detonating the charge at a prescribed distance from the model. This method requires solving large logistical problems of personnel and equipment to properly authorized remote sites. Further, raising and lowering the test vessel and the explosive charge is time-consuming and thus very costly. Moreover, carefully laid out test plans are often disrupted by wave and weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art illustrates various testing means and systems for pressure structure. One inventor, New, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,677 illustrates nondestructive testing of thin shells by differential pressure. Specifically testing for determining incipient buckling pressures of thin shells subjected to external pressure. Choate, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,337 illustrate hydrodynamic testing apparatus for use in testing hollow articles by means of pressure applied externally and internally. A hydrodynamic loader is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,422 for simulating sudden dynamic pressure loads. Williams, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,716 illustrates a shock indicating device. Specifically, the invention illustrates a shock indicating means for use with easily damageable apparatus wherein an inertial body ordinarily spherical, supported in a cavity of a block of material, on fingers extending from all sides of the cavity. A caused shock is administered causing the inertial body to crush and permanently compress certain of the fingers which is then inspected and measured to determine the degree and direction of the shock. Multiple units can be used. Anderson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,435 illustrates a method and system for static testing structures utilizing an earth formation having a test chamber therein for static testing. And, Johnson, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,980 illustrate a hydrodynamic shock simulator for providing an underwater shock environment for a sonar transducer under test.